Baby, You are the World
by SammyJeanCena
Summary: Justin Gabriel is not liked in the NXT locker room. What happens when he's almost raped by his boyfriend's rookie? / Mentions of Heath/Justin


**I don't remember why I wrote this story, but here it is. There's a little bit of rape, but super Christian saves the day!**

The NXT rookies were going to be the new face of WWE. You either liked them or you hated them. Some of them had struck up quite the friendship with each other like Miz's rookie and Matt's rookie. Tonight was not a good night for Justin Gabriel even though he had won his match against Heath Slater in the most impressive way. Slater did not like that, so now he had almost all of the NXT rookies ganging up on Justin. Daniel Bryan had left with Mike and his boyfriend, John Morrison and if Daniel had been there this wouldn't have happened. Justin wouldn't be holding back tears while the others laughed in his face.

"You're such a little whore, Justin. Showing off your body in such a way. You just want Hardy to fuck your pretty little ass." Heath Slater slammed Justin against the lockers.

"I'm not a whore!" Justin cried out trying to get away from the younger man and the other rookies. Heath chuckled and licked down Justin's neck.

Justin punched Heath then pushed him away. Darren Young, Punk's rookie, and David Otunga, Truth's rookie, grabbed Justin's arms. Skip Sheffield, Regal's kid, started to pull down Justin's trunks. Heath wiped his mouth with a cloth that Michael Tarver had handed him. Justin started to freak out. Matt wasn't there. Daniel had left and Wade Barrett, Chris s rookie, was down in the ring practicing with Chris. Justin screamed out when someone prodded at his entrance. He looked behind him to see who it was. Tarver chuckled up at him and went back to stretching him with no lube. Justin let the tears flow freely. No one was going to save him now.

"Hardy's not going to get the chance to fuck you, Justin. Because you're-"

"Heath, what the fuck is going on?" A voice came from the door. Young and Otunga let go of Justin and ran as fast as they could. Tarver pulled his fingers out and scrambled up and into the showers closing the doors as he went. Justin fell to the ground trying to cover himself up. Heath's jaw dropped. There in the door stood his mentor, Christian, looking quite pissed off.

"Chris-Christian, I can explain-" The one man rock-band started but was quickly silenced by Christian's hand.

"Don't you dare say another word, Heath." Christian walked into the room and over to a rack of towels. He took one and bent down to hand it to Justin. "Here kid. Pull this around yourself then come with me."

Justin nodded and quickly did as he was told. Christian looked over at his young apprentice. "You should be ashamed of yourself. One ass kicking and you turn into a psychopath. I suggest you get your ass dressed and get back to the hotel. Vince is definitely going to hear about what you four did to this young man."

Heath bowed his head. Christian helped Justin up and the two left the rookies' locker room. They walked a few doors down to Christian's personal locker room. Christian turned on the light and let Justin go in first. When Justin was inside Christian walked in then shut and locked the door. Justin sat down on the couch and covered his face with his hands. Christian walked over to him and kneeled in front of him. He ran a hand through the younger man's hair. "Baby, look at me." Christian whispered softly.

"No."  
"Please?"  
"No, no. I can't." Justin cried softly not moving his hands.  
"Why not Just?"  
"Because I'm nothing but a whore."

Christian got up from the ground and sat on the couch beside the boy. He pulled Justin into his arms and held him close. "Don't ever say that. You are not a whore, baby. You haven't even had sex yet. How can you be a whore?"

Justin didn't answer. He just moved more into Christian's body and began crying harder. Christian rocked him back and forth. "Justin, baby, don't cry, please."

"I'm sorry, Christian. I'm so sorry."  
"Why are you sorry, angel?"  
"Because I let them do that."  
"Baby, they attacked you."  
"But-"  
"No. They hurt you. They almost took your innocence away. You are the only wholesome person in that locker room except for Daniel, but he's with Mike and JoMo so I don't know how much more wholesome he'll be after those two get a hold of him."

Justin giggled. Daniel was always asking Justin about his relationship with Christian. He asked if they kissed, what it was like, if they had had sex or if Justin had given Christian a hand-job or blowjob. Daniel was a virgin to that world and the thought of Mike and John taking him at the same time was even funnier to Justin. Christian smiled down at his young boyfriend. He never grew tired of Justin's laugh or smile. They had been dating since Justin joined FCW and now that he was on NXT they could be together all the time. Christian kissed the top of Justin's head. "Come on, let's shower then we can head back to the hotel."

"You want to shower with me?" Justin looked up at Christian. They had never showered together.

Christian kissed Justin softly. "Of course I want to shower with you. Plus I need to see if you're okay. I don't want anything bad to happen to my angel."

Justin blushed. Christian kissed his cheek then he got up. Justin sat there watching Christian undress. Christian slowly pulled his shirt off. Justin licked his lips. Christian then started pulling off his sweatpants that was until he felt a hand on his. Christian looked up right into Justin's eyes. "Just, what are you?"

"Let me?" Justin moved his hands to Christian's hips. Christian smiled as Justin began to pull them down fanning his fingertips along Christian's skin lightly. Christian shivered slightly. Justin chuckled and pulled them all the way down. He stopped and pulled each of Christian's shoes and socks off. Then Justin pulled his sweatpants off the rest of the way. Christian smiled.

"You're so helpful, baby."  
"I do what I can for you." Justin stood back up and kissed Christian. Christian wrapped his arms around the younger man who was only wearing a towel. Christian pulled on the towel a little and it fell to the ground.

"Oops, did I do that?" Christian whispered against Justin's lips. Justin giggled and nodded then he reached down and pulled Christian's boxers down. He wrapped his hand around Christian's already half hard dick and slowly started to stroke him. Christian gasped and let his head fall forward onto Justin's shoulder.

"Hehe, I know I did that."  
"You are such a naughty boy, Just."  
"Punish me, Christian. Please..." Justin gave Christian the puppy dog eyes. Christian pulled away from Justin and pulled his boxers the rest of the way down then he kicked them to the side. Christian took Justin's hand and led him to the showers.

While Christian adjusted the setting Justin started to attack the back of his neck. When the water was perfect Christian turned and pulled Justin into his body molding them together. Justin moaned. He felt Christian's hardness on his thigh, and he knew his was poking into Christian's hip. Christian reached in between them and grabbed both of their dicks. He began stroking them together. Justin gasped, and Christian took that as an opportunity to strike. His moved in to kiss Justin. His tongue darted into Justin's mouth to seek out Justin's. Their tongues battled for dominance Christian winning as he usually did. During the whole time he kept the slow pace on their cocks. At one point one of Justin's hands joined in covering Christian's hand as they sped up to find their release.

"OMG, Christian. I'm so close...please...please don't stop." Justin begged dropping his hand away; his arms moved to wrap around Christian s neck. Christian let go of his own hardness to focus solely on Justin's. His pace increased even more. Justin bucked into Christian's hand. That familiar feeling started in his belly. Justin cried out Christian's name as he began to cum coating his stomach and Christian's hand and stomach. Christian smiled and kissed Justin softly. When they pulled away for air Justin looked down at Christian's member, still rock hard and leaking with precum. "Baby, you haven't come yet."

"I'm alright."  
"No, I have an idea. Why don't you and I go back to the hotel and you...um..."  
"Justin, are you sure you want to do that tonight, after what happened earlier?"  
Justin nodded. "You're always there for me. You protect me from everything. You saved me tonight. I really think I'm ready."

Christian lifted Justin's chin and kissed him. Justin closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of Christian's lips on his. Christian pulled back from Justin's lips. "I'll give you anything you want my angel."

**Thank you so much for reading this. It was one of my first stories and I'm not sure how good it is. :D**


End file.
